As Fast As He Can
by RoseAmongstThorns
Summary: 'What you and Rose have, what I thought you and I had, and what I know Lily and Frank have – I want that... What if I'm ready now'Then he's getting here as fast as he can.' Sometimes, most times, it's hard to let go.


It was just starting to spit. The majority of people on the crowded street looked up; like they had to check that rain came from the skies. The pessimists took out there umbrellas, as if – any second now – the gentle _pitter-patter _would become a ranging storm and they could say that they had one-up on Mother Nature. The more optimistic just carried on as usual – April showers come and go, nothing will come of it. The children and the _less-mature _street-goers had their eyes firmly on the ground, looking for any sign of even the slightest formation of pure glorious water. _A puddle_. And the 'it's just a glass! I don't care if it's half empty _or _half full – I'm gunna drink it anyway!' people began to sort-of speed walk in hope of keeping their hair or belongs (mainly the hair) dry.

The door of Lily Potter's second floor London flat clicked.

'Lils!' came the voice of one of the 'hair-protectors' from the hall. The black-haired girl slipped of her shoes and shrugged of her beige coat, leaving them in a heap on the floor.

'In here!' Lily called. The girl slumped into an armchair and looked curiously at her friend, who was half In a box.

'Whatcha doing?'

'Nice of you to finally show up, 'Manda' Lily huffed, pulling her ginger head out. 'Sorting through photos,' she replied.

'Cool,' Amanda replied, getting down on her knees next to her friend and taking a stack of photos. She sifted through them – mostly pictures of Lily or Lily's boyfriend, Frank – and put them into Lily's categorised albums.

_Family, Friends, Places, Occasions, Sets, Animals, Old, Really Old, Other._

Then chronologically.

Then a five star rating and slight description.

Yeah, Lily was a bit of a neat freak.

'Who's this?' she said holding up one of the pictures. 'Cute baby.'

'Oh, that's Felix.'

'Felix? What kind of baby is it? A fricking kitten?' Amanda scoffed.

'No,' Lily glared at her angrily, snatching the photo of the small baby out of her hands. 'It's Rose's baby, you know, my cousin. She and her husband were two years above us at school.'

'Oh, yeah, Rose,' she said, still confused at why a perfectly normal girl would give their baby a _cat name_. 'Who'd she get with?'

'You know Malfoy?' Lily said, not looking up.

'Malfoy as in Scorpius Malfoy?' Amanda spluttered. Scorpius Malfoy had been one of the *he hem* _nicest _looking boys at Hogwarts.

'What other Malfoy's you know, doof?' the red head laughed, now looking at a picture of what _seemed _to be someone's – er – bum.

'Hey, it's raining,' Amanda giggled nervously, turning her attention to the window.

…

Amanda jammed her manicured figure into the worn (well, if it wasn't, it is now) doorbell repeatedly. She had no idea why she was here, of all places. She couldn't help it – she _had _to see him.

She could hear a faint '_Coming! Seriously, I'm coming! KNOCK IT OFF!' _So the last part wasn't so faint.

'Hello, what ca – Amanda?' Scorpius Malfoy looked exactly the same as he had three years ago. His blond hair was neat and _Malfoy-ish _and his grey eyes had a sparkle that she'd seen once, but had never lasted long.

'I'm sorry – I know I'm not invited or anything,' she began, the rain pelting down on her black hair and smudging her make-up. 'I just need to see you. I just, like, thought that you'd see me and realise, Scorpius, it's not over for me. I found out from Lily that you're married and have a baby! Literally ten minutes ago. And what kind of name is _Felix_?' He opened his mouth to reply, but she held up her hand and continued. 'I mean I'm not here to confess never-ending love for you or nothing like that. It's not like that – I'm just saying I'm not over it. It's only been three years and just hearing this made me think and I'm sorry, I just had to see you. Look-' Amanda stopped dead in her tracks.

'Who is it, Scor?' Rose Weasley (Malfoy supposedly, now) said from behind him, bobbing up and down trying to sooth the baby in her arms.

'Just a friend,' he smiled at her and that glint in his eyes returned. 'I'm going to take this outside.'

She smiled at him, and waved at the girl on her porch. Scorpius stepped outside and shut the front door behind him. He crossed his arms and looked up awkwardly. Everyone always looks up.

'Why her, Scorpius?' Amanda sighed. 'Why not me? Why not, I don't know, Petra or someone?'

'She's the one,' he smiled again, putting his hands in his pockets.

'_The one_,' she scoffed.

'Yeah. Me and Rose dated from 5th year 'til we were 21, and we were best friends since 1st year. I kind of fell apart after we broke up. Then like a year later Lily got fed up and set us up. You helped me get back on my feet, you know, and I loved you for that.' He looked at her and smiled. 'Like a couple of months after we broke up I saw Rose again and I realised that – no matter what – I can't stop loving her. She's just _the _one. A year later we were married.' Amanda shifted uncomfortably.

'I'm going to say something I'm doing a good job of not saying. What you and Rose have, what I thought you and I had, and what I _know _Lily and Frank have – I want that. I've been waiting and I don't think I can wait anymore. I give up!'

'You can't give up,' he said. 'You can't just skip ahead to the end. The journey's the best part of getting there! If you don't wait for it you're going to miss all the best bits!'

'But,' Amanda argued, forgetting the rain, 'it's no fun!'

'Isn't it? What did you do yesterday? Think about it. That's the universe _preparing _you to be ready to meet him.'

'But-'

'No buts. If you were given him yesterday he might not have liked you. You could be a completely different person by the time you get married.'

'What if I'm ready now?' she cried.

'Then,' Scorpius said, remaining calm, like he was best at, 'he's getting here as fast as he can.'

'Thanks Scorpius.'

'No problem.'

'But seriously, why Felix?' she said as she made her way down the steps away from the light blue finished house, stopping at the bottom and turning to face him.

'It means happy, and fortunate and luck, you know. Plus, it's cute. Have you seen my son? – epitome of adorable,' he chuckled, showing his dimples, which – as both he and Rose have them – if Felix didn't that would be pretty damn unfortunate. They were the reason she fell for him in the first place.

'You've got a cute kid, Malfoy,' she said smiling as he waved and shut the door and she walked down the street, away from that part of her life as the sun came out and everybody looked up. Just to check it was true.

* * *

**A/N: I actually haven't upoaded anything in ages! (If you count October as 'ages') Anyyway, I've been incredibly addicted to 'How I Met Your Mother' recently as well as Adele (she's ammaaazzzinngg). So this story is based on 'HIMYM' season 4 episode 'As fast as she can' - one of my favourite episodes - and Adele's song from her album '21', 'Someone Like You' (Recommended both of them :D) **

**So yah. Go watch. Go listen. Do some stuff. Read. I dunno.**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
